


Business or Pleasure

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Fucking on a desk, Harry calls Louis daddy, I hope I didn't miss anything, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, accidental dick picks, face fucking, hickeys are a must, it had to be done, my first time writing hot smut and not fluffy smut hope its ok, teeeeeeeeny mention of a nipple kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: Boss: Know why I called you in here?Employee: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic.Boss: (stops pouring 2 glasses of wine) Accidentally?or the one where Harry sends a snapchat to the wrong person, who just so happens to be Louis Tomlinson, aka his boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I saw this prompt on my TL a few weeks ago (pretty sure it was Best Larry Fics that posted it) and I was like sure why not? So here it is. I hope it's as hot as you guys are imagining it, I did my best. I'm so excited to see what you guys think. 
> 
> Thank You to:
> 
> Best Larry Fics (Twitter) for posting the original prompt and encouraging me to write it
> 
> @happily_missy (twitter and ao3) for helping me with a title and with hotter smut, because I'm a fluffy Larrie and she's a hot and sexy Ziam. Somehow, we work well together haha
> 
> If you want, leave kudos and comments! I love hearing what you guys think! Love you all
> 
> L xx

                Harry arrived at his cubicle an hour before he was due to work, partly because he was always early, but partly because he was hoping to get all his work done and be sent on a coffee run before his boss came in. He threw his bag down, ran a hand through his messy curls, and sat down, his chair rolling slightly away from his desk and making him scramble for a hand hold.

                “You alright, Harry?”

                Josh, Harry’s coworker, was looking at him strangely from his adjacent cubicle, and Harry nodded, praying that he wasn’t as flushed as he felt.

                “Oh, alright then. By the way, Mr. Tomlinson came in early today, he said to send you up to his office as soon as you got here. Not sure what he wants, though.”

                Harry felt his face drain of color and his heart, which had calmed down mostly, now rabbitted back up into the rapid pulse from the night before. He swallowed, nodded in thanks to Josh, and stood up. He brushed his hands on his pants, suddenly feeling very hot all over, and headed for the elevator, now more than ever regretting taking that picture in the first place.

***

                Harry was finally home from work, fed, and horny as fuck. He laid sprawled out on his admittedly large bed, trying to decide whether he should watch porn or sext via Snapchat, which was a new find of his. He went to some of his saved videos and cupped himself over his sweats, smirking at the feeling of no boxers under his pants. Sometimes his forgetfulness paid off.

                When he was finally getting hard and becoming nicely sensitive, he clicked on his snapchat and pulled up his favorite person. Luke was always up for sex, and Harry really wanted someone to just talk him through this, maybe even tease and edge him a little. He was just in the mood for it tonight.

_Hey L … super horny … wanna help me out?_

                Harry accompanied this with a picture of his hands over his sweats, his bulge pressing and straining against the material and hit send. He had barely locked his phone when he had a response, and he opened it, humming as he saw Luke’s naked chest, one hand sneaking down towards his shorts. No caption was needed for that one. Harry sent a snap of his face next, biting his lip in an attempt to look sexy. He thought it looked sexy, anyway.

_Talk me through it?_

                He left the app open this time, knowing that Luke would respond quickly, and sure enough, a video message popped up.

                “You look so good baby, touch yourself for me? Show me how wet you are,” Luke said in a raspy voice, slowly teasing as he pulled down his pants to reveal the tip of his cock. Harry whimpered and pointed his phone towards his crotch, rubbing over his clothed cock until a spot appeared on the front of his sweats. He took a video of that and sent it, starting to pant a little with how badly he wanted to come already.

                “Baby, you’re so hot. Play with those nipples for me, I know they’re sensitive,” Luke’s next video message rang in Harry’s ears and he videoed himself doing as he was told, slipping his hand under his sweats as the video sent. The feeling of his hand on his bare cock made his hips jump up and he gasped, trying to hold in his noises.  His head was getting fuzzy and he was feeling so warm and aroused with the building pressure, but he relished in it, wishing that Luke, or anyone, really, was there to dominate him.

                Harry’s phone buzzed and he reached for it, feeling his forehead break into a sweat as his hand started to speed up on his cock. It was a picture of Luke’s naked cock, leaking and hard, and accompanied by a message.

_Look so hot, babe, you can get your cock out now. Need to see you._

                Harry couldn’t contain his moan this time as he pushed his sweats down to his knees, his cock hitting his stomach with a faint wet slapping noise. He rubbed his fingers over the head, collecting the precome before sliding his hand down his shaft, shuddering at the feeling. His other hand, which was shaking slightly, fumbled his phone as he tried to take a picture.

_God, I’m so hard for you, L …_

                Harry frantically scrolled through his contacts to the L’s, feeling the familiar heat curl in his tummy, and he tapped on the contact to send it. He was so close now that his whole body was starting to shake, but he wanted to wait to come until Luke gave him permission. After five minutes without a response, however, Harry could barely take it, and he opened his phone to send another message. That’s when he saw it.

                His breath caught in his chest and his cock dropped from his hand in absolute shock and horror. There was a little red arrow next to a name, but it wasn’t Luke.

                “Fuck …” Harry choked as his eyes read over the name again and again: _LT Enterprises_.

                He had just sent a dick pic to his _boss_ of all people, and there was no taking it back. Any thought of wanting to come was wiped from his mind, and though his cock was still mostly hard, he didn’t even think about starting up again. His heart was pounding furiously and he felt mildly sick.

                It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about his boss like that before. In fact, Louis Tomlinson had been the subject of many a wet dream since Harry had started working at _LT Enterprises_. Harry wasn’t ashamed; Louis was fit and really nice when he wasn’t being sassy or a smart ass. He was a pretty chill boss, and Harry could think of nothing better than Louis pinning him, Harry, to his desk on the top floor of their building and fucking him dry.

                The thoughts crossing his mind caused his dick to twitch and Harry was brought back to the realization that not only had he just basically sexted his boss, but he was still rock hard and there was no getting rid of it. He bit his lip, shoved his worries to the back of his mind, and messaged Luke back, asking for permission to come.

                It was only when Harry had cleaned up and was thanking Luke for the orgasm that he remembered that lone snapchat, and when he checked it, his phone dropped from his hand when he saw that it had been opened.

***

                All of these events ran through Harry’s mind during the elevator ride up to Louis’ office. He didn’t know what to do or what he would say, but he was sure he was about to be fired. There was no way his boss wouldn’t fire him after that.

                The ding of the elevator brought Harry back to the present and, swallowing back the lump of fear in his throat, he stepped out into the hallway. He knew from his interview that Louis’ door was down at the end, and he stared down the hallway, not moving. He should just quit now and save himself the humiliation … but then again, maybe if he worked Louis over the right way and made sure that he knew it was an accident, he could keep his dream job and they could forget this ever happened.

                He started walking, and it seemed to take forever, but he was finally standing in front of Louis’ door. He read the sign on the door - _Louis W. Tomlinson, CEO_ \- took a deep breath, and knocked.

                “Come in!”

                Louis’ voice was soft and raspy as it always was, and despite his nerves, Harry felt his stomach lurch slightly. He pushed the door open and walked inside the large office, closing the door quietly behind him, hands behind his back and teeth sunk into his bottom lip. As soon as Louis turned around, Harry’s mouth went dry and he swallowed hard.

                Louis looked as he always did; amazing in a fitted suit, his hair swept up into a perfectly positioned quiff. His eyes were sparkling and he seemed completely at ease. He was a lot hotter than Harry remembered, or maybe that was just his dick talking. He could feel it perking up and was glad that he had chosen his looser pants today, even if they weren’t very loose at all. Without trying to, Harry’s eyes slid down Louis’ body to his crotch, where his pants were snugly situated around his … fuck, no, Harry couldn’t think that way. This was his _boss_ , for fuck’s sake. He had to be cool. Professional. This was strictly business, nothing else. He was probably about to get fired, though, so checking his boss out couldn’t make anything any worse.

                “Oh, there you are, Harry. Come on in!” Louis said kindly, smiling at Harry. Harry’s eyebrows creased and he swallowed, unsure of what to say. Louis seemed … calm, not at all angry, as Harry assumed he would be. Harry knew he’d definitely be angry if his employee sent him an unsolicited dick pic. It certainly didn’t seem like Louis was planning on firing him, or saying anything remotely close to it.

                “Umm … thanks, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry mumbled, and Louis waved him over to a small table by his huge floor to ceiling windows.

                “You know you can call me Louis, Harry, don’t be so formal,” Louis said with a small laugh, and Harry managed a half-hearted chuckle, trying to keep his eyes on Louis’ face. But even that was distracting, what with his high cheekbones and perfectly colored blue eyes.

                Harry moved slowly towards the table and sat down as Louis opened a cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of red wine. He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest, but he couldn’t help but feel that Louis was being a bit too friendly. Maybe this was Louis’ way of letting Harry go easy.

                Louis joined Harry at the table and popped open the bottle of wine, and before he could stop himself, Harry opened his mouth.

                “Mr. … I mean, Louis, I … forgive me, but I thought you called me up here to fire me, so if you’re gonna, I’d rather it be over with quickly.”

                Louis looked up from pouring his first glass of wine, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “No, I most definitely didn’t call you up here for that. How could I fire my best employee?” He laughed, his eyes crinkling, and Harry thought he might die. The air in the room was becoming thick and charged, his dick definitely half hard now, and he was very grateful that he was sitting down. Harry was starting to have trouble breathing; meanwhile Louis seemed completely unaffected. “Don’t tell Josh I said that, though.”

                “No, no, of course not … I just thought …” Harry was tripping over his words; Louis’ bright blue eyes were so incredibly distracting.

                “So … out of curiosity, then, why would you think that I’d fire you?” Louis asked, and Harry knew there was no way he’d be able to lie and do it well, so he had no choice but to tell the truth.

                “Because … because I accidentally sent you a …. uh … sent that picture, last night.” Harry was looking at his feet as he spoke, rubbing his fingers raw.

                Louis stopped halfway through pouring the second glass of wine and Harry could see his lips pressing together in a very thin line. Wow, his lips were really pink …

                “Accidentally?”

                Harry choked and looked up at Louis, his face turning a deeper red than the wine, but Louis looked completely serious, his eyes trained on Harry.

                “Y-yes, accidentally. Your name was right next to … you know what, never mind, I’ll pack up my things and get out …” Harry started to sit up in his chair, his face and even brighter shade of crimson, needing to leave before he humiliated himself any further.

                “No, Harry, don’t leave.”

                Harry froze halfway in the act of standing up, because Louis’ voice had suddenly dropped an octave, the rasp becoming more prominent, and he couldn’t help the tingle that was spreading all over his body. He chanced a glance up at Louis and saw that his eyes had darkened considerably. Never in his life had he wanted someone more, and that was all the more reason to get the hell out of that office before he did something he’d regret.

                Louis had put down the bottle of wine and had gotten to his feet as well, brushing down his expensive suit. Harry wasn’t sure if he wanted to run or lay on the desk and let Louis fuck him into oblivion, but in the interest of his job, the first option was probably the better one, even though his entire body was telling him to just jump on Louis and kiss the fuck out of him. Those lips were almost too good to be true.

                “I … I’m sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry said quickly, moving towards the door, but he had no sooner reached the exit when he felt Louis’ hand on his arm. Just that simple touch made Harry’s entire body tremble with want, his hands twitching to grab and feel and just let Louis do absolutely anything he wanted to him. It was as if his boss could read his mind, because the next thing he knew he was being spun around and pressed roughly against the wall. Louis was crowding his space, looking him up and down with his darkened blue eyes, licking his lips in such a way that should be illegal, and Harry’s dick, which had been half hard before, was now almost tenting his pants.

                “You don’t want to leave … I know you don’t …just stay right here like a good boy …” Louis breathed, his lips almost grazing Harry’s, and Harry’s entire body went pliant under Louis’ touch. He felt like anywhere Louis was touching him was on fire and at that moment, he realized just how badly he wanted Louis Tomlinson.

                “Oh, god … yes …” Harry whispered in return, his words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

                Harry was almost sure that he was dreaming, because this could never actually happen, but Louis was mere inches from him now, a leg slotted between Harry’s own two, and Harry felt his forehead break out in a sweat. He breathed in the scent of cologne and hair product and _Louis_ and barely had time to try and collect himself before Louis grazed passed his lips, a small smirk placed on his own, and nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck. Louis instantly starting pressing hard open mouthed kisses to the thin skin, right at Harry’s pulse point, stopping at intervals to suck and bite little bruises along his neck. Harry gasped and almost collapsed at how good it felt, but Louis had caged him in tightly against the wall … he wasn’t going anywhere.

                “Oh … oh fuck, _Louis_ …” Harry couldn’t help but moan Louis’ name as Louis’ teeth nipped hard at his neck over and over again. One of Harry’s weak spots was right there where Louis’ lips were busy sucking a mark, and he was almost fully hard just from that.

                “You’re so fucking gorgeous, Harry, I just … I want to do so many things to you,” Louis mumbled against Harry’s skin, slowly pressing wet kisses up Harry’s jaw. Harry’s eyes were rolling back in his head with how good just this simple movement felt, and he wanted to say something back, but all that came out of his mouth was a strangled groan. Louis’ lips had reached the corner of his mouth, and Harry’s heart was thumping hard in his chest, the anticipation mounting. Here he was, standing in his boss’s office with his boss, Louis Tomlinson, the subject of almost all of his sexual fantasies, touching _him_.

                “Louis, just kiss me, fuck!” Harry gasped as Louis gripped him through his pants, giving a firm squeeze and then a rough rub over the head of his still clothed cock. Louis smirked and finally brought his lips down roughly against Harry’s already open mouth. Louis lips were soft and electric, moving wetly against his own, sending shivers up and down Harry’s entire body, and his mind went perfectly blank.

                Kissing Louis was more amazing than he had ever imagined, and he knew right away that Louis would be the best kisser he would ever experience. His lips were thinner than Harry’s own, but his tongue made up for that, licking almost immediately into Harry’s mouth. Harry moaned obscenely, tangling his tongue with Louis’, and Louis’ hands were wandering all over Harry’s body, untucking his button up shirt and sliding onto his bare waist. Harry, feeling a bit more daring in that moment, slid his hands down to cup Louis’ ass, something he had always admired about him. Louis groaned into Harry’s mouth and tore his lips away from Harry’s, unbuttoning Harry’s shirt with such precision that Harry could do nothing other than gape at him, a flush creeping up his chest to his neck and face. He was unbelievably hard now, but he didn’t want to touch himself … he hadn’t been given permission.

                “So hot, Lou … want you to wreck me,” Harry whispered as Louis kissed down his now bare chest, licking and sucking at his nipples. Somehow, Louis had discovered Harry’s love for nipple play and was using that to his advantage. Harry didn’t mind in the slightest.

                Louis took a moment to comprehend Harry’s words, and then with a sharp bite to his left nipple that made his knees buckle, Louis stood up to his full height, slipping his suit jacket off and starting to unbutton his shirt.

                “Clear the desk and lean over it, babe,” Louis commanded, not unkindly, and Harry’s whole body felt like it had burst into flames. Not only was Louis going to fuck him, but he was _dominating_ him in the process. It was so hard for Harry to find a good dom, a really good one who knew what he was doing, but Louis was a fucking natural and Harry wanted to die.

                He hurried over to the desk and started taking things off it, placing them carefully on the floor while Louis went to make sure the door was locked and his windows were all covered. Harry was about halfway done with the desk when Louis appeared next to him and swept all of the paperwork and pens and even a plastic coffee mug onto the floor.

                “I’ll clean it up later … wanna be inside you.” Louis said, sliding up behind Harry and whispering hotly in his ear.

                Harry shuddered and bent over the side of the desk, pants still on, waiting for whatever Louis had in store for him.

                Louis pressed himself against Harry, and he could feel Louis’ bulge, his hard and probably leaking cock, pressing against the crack of his ass, and he bit back a moan, gasping as he gripped at the side of the desk for support.

                “Let’s get those pants undone, shall we?” Louis whispered, still in the very commanding tone that had Harry going weak at the knees again. Louis’ hands reached around Harry’s waist, trailing his fingers down Harry’s happy trail to his belt. Harry could feel Louis’ fingers undoing his belt and the button on his pants, and he felt a bead of precome soak into his boxers.

                “Oh, god, Lou …” Harry whined as Louis slid Harry’s pants and boxers down over the curve of his ass. He didn’t release his cock, though, and Harry a wave of pure heat surged through his body at the mere thought of Louis teasing him like this.

                “Wanna taste you …” Louis murmured in Harry’s ear, kissing his neck once more before getting on his knees behind Harry. Harry couldn’t see any of this, but the moment he felt Louis’ breath on his ass he sagged even more against the desk.

                Louis spread his cheeks apart, groaning in pleasure, and then licked a fat stripe right from his balls to the top of his crack. Harry let out a broken moan of _fucklouisfuckinghell_ as Louis continued to lick around his rim, not eating him out just yet, but teasing enough to have Harry practically squirming in an attempt to get Louis’ tongue inside him, his knuckles going white as he gripped the desk.

                Louis’ hands settled on Harry’s exposed love handles and held him steady. Harry froze where he was, knowing without words that Louis wanted him to be still in this moment. Louis gave a few quick more licks at around his rim  and then Harry felt Louis’ tongue breeching him and he wanted to cry, it felt that good. He choked on his moan and pushed his ass back slowly against Louis’ tongue, fucking himself on it slowly. Louis didn’t seem to mind, and Harry was thankful for that, because he doubted that he could have stopped himself. Little whimpers kept escaping his lips, he couldn’t help it, but he tried his best to be quiet, lest anyone pass by the office door.

                Louis suddenly pulled off and stood up and, placing an arm around Harry’s middle, lifted him up and turned him around. Harry wondered if he was in trouble so he froze where he was, ass exposed and pressing against the cool wood of the desk as he looked into Louis’ incredibly blue eyes.

                “Baby, I wanna hear you. Not too loud, but don’t hold it all back. So beautiful when you moan,” Louis said, cupping Harry’s face in his hands and kissing him long and hard. Harry could taste himself on Louis’ tongue and he let himself go, moaning incoherent words into Louis’ mouth as their lips slid together. Louis grinded his hips down on Harry’s aching cock, sliding Harry’s shirt off his shoulders, and Harry almost cried with how badly he needed it.

                “Louis, fuck, need you in me right fucking now,” Harry babbled, and Louis smirked, getting down on his knees once more, this time in front of Harry.

                “Time to give your pretty cock some breathing room, yeah?” Louis said, nuzzling against Harry’s clothed cock, and Harry almost collapsed on him. Louis put a hand on his hip to steady him and pulled his pants and boxers down in one go, which was a pretty amazing feat, considering how tight Harry’s pants were. Harry was rock hard, a few dribbles of precome already sliding down his shaft.

                “Shit … need to come, Lou, I need …”

                “Patience, Harry, you’ll get to come, I promise,” Louis responded, his breath ghosting over Harry’s cock and making goosebumps erupt all over his skin. Harry’s head was spinning and he couldn’t catch his breath. Louis’ lips were not even an inch from the head of his cock, and then he pulled away. Harry almost whined, but was cut off when Louis stood to remove his own pants, and Harry’s foggy brain came to the realization that he was about to see Louis’ cock in all it’s amazing and probably thick glory, and he wasn’t sure if he’d survive it.

                Louis stripped easily and stepped out of his pants, nodding at Harry to do the same, and Harry did it quickly, tugging his pants off and trying not to stare openly at Louis. His cock was probably the best Harry had ever seen. It was slightly above average in length, but it was thick and uncut, something that Harry had only experienced once on another guy.

                “Louis, you’re beautiful,” Harry said, blushing as he realized that he had actually said it aloud, but Louis, to Harry’s surprise, blushed slightly as well. It looked good on him. Everything looked good on him. Or off him, to be more accurate. Harry was losing his mind.

                “Thank you, baby.”

                Louis walked closer to him until they were almost chest to chest, and Harry could feel Louis’ dick bumping slightly into his own. Louis put his hands on Harry’s bare waist and began grinding his hips slowly, but deliciously, against Harry’s. Harry had just enough sense in him to grind back, his arms going around Louis’ neck. He found Louis’ lips and kissed them roughly before attaching himself to Louis’ beautiful collarbones and starting to suck a bruise there. Louis’ hand settled in the center of his back, holding him close, and Harry could feel the tension building in his gut.

                “Mmm … close …” Harry mumbled, and Louis hummed, pulling Harry up to kiss him once more. Then his hands were on Harry’s shoulders and Harry was sinking to his knees, hardly daring to believe it.

                “Want to fuck your face, darling, is that alright?” Louis asked, his hand on Harry’s cheek, brushing through his hair.

                “Oh … fuck, yes, d-daddy, please” Harry gasped, choking when he realized what he had just said, but Louis’ face seemed to go slack at the word, his hand tightening in Harry’s sweaty hair.

                “Say it again,” Louis said, his voice low, and Harry almost fell over his words in his haste to obey.

                “Daddy ... please fuck my mouth,” Harry responded, blinking up at Louis, and Louis wasted no time, stroking his cock a few times before pressing the tip against Harry’s waiting lips. Harry parted his lips and felt the weight of Louis on his tongue. He moaned thickly around his cock, spit already starting to dribble past his stretched lips, and he heard Louis moan from above him, the vibrations making his aching dick twitch. Harry opened his mouth wider to take more of Louis, and Louis got a grip on Harry’s hair, pulling him down further still onto his cock. Harry’s eyes watered a bit, but he had no gag reflex. Deepthroating and having his face fucked were two things he was very good at, especially if it was Louis’ dick he was gagging on.

                “Ready, baby?” Louis asked, and Harry looked up at him through his lashes, nodding. Louis began slowly moving in and out of Harry’s mouth and Harry moved his tongue around, catching at Louis’ head and the vein on the underside of his cock. Louis’ whimpers were almost enough to make Harry come, but he held back. He wanted to come on Louis’ cock, and he would wait as long as he had to, or until Louis allowed him.

                “Fuck, you’re so good … god, Harry, your _mouth_ ,” Louis panted, moving faster and pulling at Harry’s hair. Harry groaned around Louis’ cock and grabbed Louis’ thighs, pulling himself deeper until the tip of Louis’ cock hit the back of his throat. Louis let out a broken moan and pulled back until he was out of Harry’s mouth, breathing heavily.

                “Taste so good, Lou …” Harry said roughly, remaining on his knees in case Louis wanted more, but Louis lifted Harry up to a standing position and kissed him. Harry felt very dizzy, but he knew it was just how much Louis was affecting him and he loved every moment of it. He loved how strong yet gentle Louis’ grip on his arms was, how soft but demanding his lips were, and how amazing he smelled … like sweat and sex and Louis.

                “Almost made me come, Harry, _fuck_ … didn’t wanna come till I was inside you,” Louis said, resting his forehead on Harry’s before pushing him back against the desk and lifting him up on it. “Lay back and pull your knees back. Let’s get you opened up for Daddy’s cock.”

                Harry laid back, feeling the coolness of the wood against his almost feverish skin. He was lost in a haze of _LouisLouisLouis_ , and he didn’t really come back to his senses until he felt Louis’ fingers against his lips.

                “Suck.”

                Harry parted his lips and sucked gratefully on Louis’ fingers, getting them nice and wet.

                “Clever mouth you have there,” Louis commented with a smirk, pulling his fingers out and rubbing them together before reaching down and expertly slipping two fingers into his hole.

                “Shit … _Louis_ …” Harry whined, not even bothering to hold back now that he knew Louis liked his sounds. Louis continued to open Harry, scissoring his fingers apart to stretch Harry, and Harry clutched onto the edge of the desk to keep from coming. It would be quite an accomplishment if he managed to hold off until Louis was inside him, but he had to try.

                “’nother, please,” Harry very nearly begged, and Louis obliged, slipping a third finger in next to the other two. Harry’s hips bucked up against his own will and Louis leaned over to kiss him, Harry’s moans disappearing into his mouth.

                Harry felt Louis’ fingers disappear and Louis pulled away from him, looking down at him with a very strange look on his face.

                “What?” Harry asked, his word strangled with how turned on he was.

                “Just … admiring,” Louis answered simply, and Harry felt a smile creeping onto his face.

                “Louis, fuck me,” Harry whispered, and Louis leaned down for one more kiss before tugging at his own cock, spreading the precome down his length and pulling at his foreskin until he was all wet and ready. Harry held his breath as Louis lined up with Harry’s hole. Harry’s body started to shake again at the hot contact against his rim, and he felt the fire start to burn inside him with anticipation. Louis slowly began pushing in and Harry winced, now finally realizing how big Louis truly was. Louis paused, watching Harry’s face, and Harry nodded, telling Louis to go on.

                Louis pushed in further, and Harry watched as his face contorted into an expression of pure ecstasy. Harry could only imagine what his face must have looked like.

                Louis bottomed out, his balls pressed against Harry’s ass, and they both groaned in unison at the heat of their bodies together. Harry felt so extremely full that he almost never wanted Louis to be out of his ass, but he also really wanted him to move … to fuck him until he couldn’t speak anymore.

                Louis, as though reading Harry’s mind, pulled out until just the tip was still inside Harry, and then thrust back in roughly. Harry’s choked off moan was only followed by another and another as Louis picked up the pace, holding onto Harry’s hips to make sure he didn’t fall off the other end of the desk. It was rough and hot and everything Harry could ever have asked for, and he just lay there and let himself get fucked on his boss’s desk, coming closer and closer to his orgasm.

                “God, close, Daddy, so fucking close …” he whimpered as Louis grunted, still thrusting deep into him.

                “Me too, baby. God, you’re so tight, fuck … Come for Daddy, Harry …”

                Harry almost cried with relief, and three more thrusts had him coming untouched all over his chest, almost inhuman screams coming from him as he rode out his most amazing orgasm to date. Louis pushed in a few more times and then buried himself fully in Harry. Harry, vaguely aware of his surroundings, felt Louis’ dick pulsing hot come into him and he made a noise that even he didn’t recognize. Both of them were panting, chests heaving, and Harry had never felt more at peace. Louis Tomlinson had just fucked him. Louis. Tomlinson.

                Louis leaned over, still in Harry, and kissed him hard, licking into his mouth at once, and Harry grabbed his face, holding him closer as they kissed with slick tongues and swollen lips. Pretty soon, however, Harry started to hurt, Louis still being in his ass, and so Louis carefully pulled out, climbing off the desk and opening a drawer. He pulled out a towel and walked around the desk to Harry, his softening dick bobbing between his legs.

                “Turn over, babe, gotta clean you up …” Louis said in Harry’s ear, and he helped Harry turn over on his stomach. Harry winced as he realized he was getting come all over the desk, but Louis didn’t seem to mind. Suddenly, Harry felt fingers around his sensitive hole and he cried out, his softening cock twitching underneath him.

                “Lou, I …” Harry mumbled, unable to find the right words, and then he felt Louis pressing open mouth kisses to his shoulders.

                “Just cleaning you out baby.”

                Harry moaned as Louis slid two fingers into him easily, but they were gone as soon as they had entered him. Louis reached for the towel and wiped his fingers off before diving in. Harry realized dimly that Louis was cleaning the come out of him, and for some reason that turned him on more, but he knew he wouldn’t get hard again for a while, not after that orgasm.

                Louis finished cleaning the come out of Harry and helped him turn over and sit up. He began to wipe Harry off gently, in complete contrast to the amazing, heated sex they’d just had, but Harry definitely didn’t mind. He let Louis take care of him before pushing his damp hair out of his eyes. Louis was cleaning himself up as he walked away from Harry slowly, picking up random items of clothing from the floor in search of his underwear. Harry hopped off the desk, hobbling a little bit, and snagged his boxers from where they sat tangled with his work pants. He pulled them on and tucked his softening cock inside, tugging his pants on next.

                Suddenly, Louis was behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his neck again. Harry sagged against him, a low groan making Louis nip at his neck before letting go to pull on his own pants.

                Once they were both fully dressed, Harry checked the time. He had been gone for almost an hour and a half. Josh would be wondering where the hell he had gone. But honestly, all he could think about was how much he wanted Louis to wreck him again.

                “That was … amazing, Louis. Just amazing,” Harry said finally, and Louis lifted his head from where he had been focusing on buttoning his shirt. He smirked, leaving the top button of his shirt open and pulling his suit jacket back on. Harry moved closer to Louis, feeling bolder now that he’d had an orgasm and he was still a bit drunk on Louis. Harry placed a hand on Louis waist and kissed him gently, savoring the kiss.

                “I didn’t know you’d be so submissive, Harry,” Louis joked, and Harry laughed.

                “Learn something new every day, eh?”

                “You’re cheeky after you’ve had an orgasm, aren’t ya?” Louis asked, his smirk growing, and Harry shrugged.

                “Maybe a little … it was amazing, though. I … I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime …” Harry said, only hesitating slightly, and Louis’ eyes lit up unexpectedly.

                “I would love nothing more. Better get back, though, you’ll be missed.”

                Louis reached over and straightened Harry’s collar, pressing a kiss to his lips before patting his bum. Harry turned for the door, but right as he opened it, a question came to mind, and he stopped, turning around.

                “So, wait … why did you call me up here, then, if not to fire me for my completely inappropriate dick pic?”

                “Because I wanted to see if you looked as good in person as you did in the picture,” Louis said without hesitation, and Harry blushed, smirking slightly.

                “And?”

                Louis’ eyes sparkled mischievously, and he leaned in to kiss Harry’s cheek.

                “Much, much better in person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments <3


End file.
